Spoilers
Prologue This story starts right after the students return after Christmas Break in January.Kendall went to Musician Camp (a camp for musicians such as band players or choral members) during Fall Break where she met Taylor.Nala went to her aunt's in Manhattan where she met Skylar during Fall Break as well.The girls find out one week before school starts back that they're pregnant.Arc 1 is months January through May. Arc 2 is May through August.Kendall and Nala will both be '' Season(Arc) 1 Chapters 1-15 Chapter 8 *Rolling In The Deep by Adele *Marley and Nala make up after she sees how sad she is. *Skylar tries to talk to Nala. *Savannah tells Franklin that Kendall is pregnant. *Nala asks her father if he's ashamed. *Make It Right by Joe Jonas *Nala and Kendall are depressed at school. *Cassie tells Skylar that he should be more focused on his baby. *Skylar tries to sing Cassie a song. *Taylor tells Freddie it's true. *Skylar tells Corey what he thinks. *Skylar struggles on what to do. *Taylor questions Marley and Violet. *Kendall feels resentment from her father. *Camille starts to become a wreck. *Cassie finally admits the pain she's feeling. *Cassie finally talks to Skylar. *Taylor admits the truth to Camille who slaps him angrily. *Alicia and Brooklyn bond and lean on each other. Chapter 9 *Chasing Pavements by Adele will be featured in this episode *Savanah leaves. *Carla and Colt find out about Kendall. *Nala confronts Skylar. *Kendall tells her father who the father of her baby is. *Kendall and Taylor have a confrontation. *Camille tells Taylor that he thinks Kendall is lying and that he should fight this. *Skylar and the school are in shock from Cassie's fight. *Cassie loses it when Trish boasts about how she warned her about Skylar.Cassie on impulse punches her. *Cassie gets sent to the principal's office. *Ms.Marc calls Taylor back into her office. *Cassie confronts Lulu. *Skylar and Taylor deal with what to do. *Alicia and Brookyln sit down with their daughters to talk about their situation. They go to the doctor to see how their unborn children are. *Camille kisses Skylar on impulse in front of Lulu,Taylor,and Cassie. *Kendall and Nala wonder what to do. Chapter 10 *More Than A Band'' *Violet suggests Nala and Kendall get jobs. *Alexis stands up for Kendall when she hears Camille talking. *Brooklyn tries to not be a wreck on her daughter's pregnancy. *Nala talks to her father. *Kendall's pregnancy comes up when Franklin and Brookyln get into an argument. *Kendall witnesses one of her parents' arguments and gets upset.She later on snaps at her father. *Kendall and her father talk. *Cassie and Camille get into an argument that Skylar ends up stopping before it gets too far. *Taylor bumps into Kendall at Burger King. *Kendall and Nala worry about spending the next three months at school. *Kendall and Nala decide that they can last three 3 months. *Kendall's pregnancy doesn't help Franklin and Brooklyn's marriage. *Alicia considers whether she should take Nala to get an abortion. *Skylar thinks the best way to end all his problems is for Nala to get an abortion. *There will be a musical number in this episode.Cassie,Lillie,and Marley will be the ones singing and other students will be playing instruments gathered around them. *Cassie,Lillie,Marley,Jeff,Mark,and Violet along with some other students welcome Kendall and Lulu with open arms when they decide to stay. Chapter 11 *Taylor thinks of going to Camille. *Kendall asks Taylor what his problem is.He asks her what she's going to do. *Skylar and Cassie think back. *Kendall and Nala realize that they're showing. *Alicia and Oliver go to meet Skylar's parents *Skylar doesn't know what to do when Millie flirts with him even with his situation with Nala. *Skylar thinks Nala is going to get an abortion. *Lillie,Becca,and Alexis are there for Cassie. *Kendall and Nala deal with people knowing that they're pregnant. *Millie asks Skylar is this the end for them and he says no. *Brookyln gets her head set on adoption. *Nala and Alicia battle on abortion. *Alexis takes Nala's side. Chapter 12 *Savannah returns. *Skylar gets in trouble for not telling his parents about Nala. *Savannah frets over Lila when it comes to Franklin and Brookyln disagreeing. *Skylar goes to Millie. *Skylar talks to Nala and she doens't like all that he has to say. *Skylar tells his mother about what Nala told him. *Taylor goes to Camille when he gets into an argument with Carla and she doens't turn him down. *Carla and Taylor go to war with words. *Brooklyn continues to push adoption in Kendall's mind. *Nala and her mom find out that it's too late for an abortion. *After Taylor yells at Kendall,she makes up her mind about adoption. Chapter 13 *Kendall thinks that giving the baby up for adoption might mend things between her parents. *Taylor feels guilty for what he's done. *Savannah talks harshly to her parents.Causing them to argue more. *Franklin spends the night elsewhere. *Millie convinces Skylar to change his mind. *Skylar lies and tells his parents, Nala is having an abortion. *Nala reflects back on what Skylar told her. *Cassie decides to befriend Nala. *Franklin thinks Brooklyn is pressuring Kendall. *Alexis finds out what's on Nala's mind. *Nala thinks that she is being sent a sign to keep her baby. *Skylar's father asks if this is what he wants and his mother answers no. *Kendall tells Taylor her decision to his anger. *Camille questions Kendall. Chapter 14 *Nala tells Cassie that she thinks she should move on. *Taylor talks to Gwen. *Gwen talks to Principal Eddings. *Taylor tells Freddie the cons of her decision. *Oliver tries to break through to Alicia but she's too far gone with what she thinks Nala needs. *Nala catches Skylar and Millie together and it angers her. *Nala goes off on Skylar telling him he will never change.She confesses that abortion is out of the picture. *Cassie decides that she should get to live some too. *Taylor continues to try to alter Kendall's decision.He reminds her he has a job. *Camille tells Taylor to let Kendall make her own choice. She then says she agrees with her. *Kendall tells Lulu she thinks she should let someone adopt her baby and Nala lies and agrees. Chapter 15 *Taylor tells how he feels. *Violet promises to be there for Kendall. *Marley and Violet say goodbye to Jeff and Mike for the summer. *Lillie tells Millie she hopes that when summer ends,she'll be a better person. *Secrets by One Republic will be played at the end of the episode. *The end of school rolls around the corner. *Ms.Marc tries to guide Taylor.Taylor tells her not to worry. *Kendall and Nala brace themselves for the troublous summer ahead. *Skylar freaks out after finding out Nala can't get an abortion. *Taylor and Kendall get into an argument. *Skylar's mom isn't happy with her son. *Skylar breaks up with Millie. *Alicia gives Nala honest truth and Nala tells her that she already knows. *Brooklyn goes to Carla. *Cassie kisses Freddie and surprisingly they both enjoy it. *Carla lets Taylor have it. *Nala tells her parents her choice with Alexis behind her. *Skylar's mom contacts Alicia. *Nala meets Skylar's mom who gives her an surprising offer just when Nala has changed her mind. *Kendall and Nala both find out the sex of their babies. Season(Arc) 2 Chapters 16-27 Season Two Chapter 1 *Creep by Radiohead *Taylor and Skylar find out the sex of the babies. *Taylor surrenders to Kendall. *The Scientist by Coldplay (Glee Version) *Skylar upset thinking that Nala is going to keep the baby decides he wants no part of it. *Taylor upset goes to Camille.Hearing Camille bash Kendall however does not make him feel any better. *Freddie tries to help with the Taylor-Kendall situation by talking to Kendall.Kendall shuts him down. *Taylor talks to Kendall who starts crying and tells him that sleeping with him is what she regrets most in the world and she'll never be able to make up for it. *Camille breaks down to Millie about Kendall's pregnancy. *Nala and Kendall start showing. *Taylor has a meltdown in front of Freddie.Freddie tries to help but he can't. *Franklin tells Brooklyn he wants to move out. *Brooklyn tries to forget about her crumbling marriage and start looking for adoption couples. *Nala denies Skylar's mother's offer. *Alicia and Nala argue over adoption. *Skylar hears of his mom's offer. *Cassie and Freddie deal with their kiss. *Colt and Taylor talk when he sees Taylor almost crying. Chapter 2 *Taylor tells Quinn that this baby may be his chance to start over. *Taylor has a weird day dream.He meets his future daughter. *Nala meets Annabeth Jackson.The two talk.Annabeth vents about her life. *Kendall hates herself for hurting Taylor. *Cassie goes to her church for help. *Skylar tells his parents that Nala is gonna give the baby away and he's okay with that.He says he's moving on with his life. *Skylar asks Millie does she want to get back together.Millie reminds him they were never together and tells him no after what happened when he "dumped" her. *Skylar's father tells him how disappointed he is in him. *Freddie talks to Cassie about his worry for Taylor.Cassie sees the real him. *Taylor sets a new plan in. *While jogging in the park,Cassie catches Kendall crying while taking a walk. *Marley and Violet notice Kendall's depression when she stops answering their calls and denies doing fun things with them. *Kendall invites Taylor to meet a potential couple. *Taylor messes up the meeting with the adoption couple. *Nala and Skylar talk and they both admits hard truths. *Cassie and Marley talk about Kendall and Nala. *Millie overhears Marley and Cassie talking about Cassie's plan. *Millie tells Camille of Cassie's plan. *Camille trys to stop Cassie. *Brooklyn and Quinn argue. *Nala realizes who Annabeth is. Chapter 3 *Skylar has a change of heart. *Nala begs Skylar to see things his way. *Taylor tries to talk to Kendall about changing her mind. *Skylar tells his mother that they need to do the best thing for the baby. *Skylar's mother surrenders. *Skylar's parents meet Annabeth. *Savannah tells Kendall what she thinks. *Kendall and Nala worry about how big they're getting. *Camille tells Taylor, Cassie's plan hoping to get him to disagree. *Oliver and Alexis sees how hard this all is on Nala. *Cassie goes ahead with her plan. *Carla talks to Taylor. *Skylar asks if and Cassie can just talk.She reluctantly agree. *Skylar tells Cassie that Nala is going to give up the baby for adoption. *Cassie talks with Nala about Kendall. *Nala deals with her decision. *Cassie with her group give Kendall an option. *Savannah talks to Franklin. *Franklin and Savannah talk to Kendall. *Kendall,Franklin,and Savannah confront Brooklyn. *Alicia and Nala talk.Alicia admits she's happy that she can still get to see her grand-child. *Franklin and Brooklyn make up. *Annabeth and Nala talk. Chapter 4 *News of Nala giving her baby up for adoption spreads around. *Alicia and Annabeth talk. *Kendall decides that since her life is gonna change she should change herself.She chops off half of her hair. *Annabeth persuades Nala to go to the baby shower.Anna and Nala continue to talk. *Kendall and Nala talk. *A quickly put together surprise baby shower is thrown for Nala and Kendall. *Taylor and Kendall talk. *Kendall's new appearance shocks some people. *Nala doesn't want to go to the baby shower. *Kendall argues that she doesn't like how sudden her shower is. *Kendall thinks of how happy Taylor must be. *Taylor prepares for childhood with the help of Freddie. *Cassie and Freddie reconnect. *Skylar apologizes to Millie.He helps her have a breakthrough. *Camille announces that she will not attend the baby shower and confronts Kendall but Violet,Becca,Lillie,Marley,and Cassie defend her. *Kendall and Nala start to get nervous. *The baby shower doens't go as planned when Kendall slips and falls and goes into labor. Chapter 5 *People come to the hospital to prepare for Kendall's delivery. *Millie decides to change. *Quinn reminds him that this is what he wanted. *Colt and Quinn ease Taylor. *Taylor can't get the nerve to see Kendall. *Savannah talks to Taylor. *Nala tries to be there for Kendall but ends up talking with Skylar. *Kendall's hormones go crazy as she's in pain. *Camille has a change of heart. *Camille tells Taylor she's happy for him. Chapter 6 *Brooklyn admits to Savannah that she's afraid to this. *Flash back episode. *A scene will show Kendall performing a song at music camp. *Dear Mr. President by P!nk will be sang by in this episode. *Flashback scenes will be in italics. *This episode might be short. *This episode will be mostly about how Kendall and Taylor met. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Kendall tells Taylor she's sorry for how she's blamed him. *Taylor swears he's gonna step up.Kendall believes him. *Emotions get blurred when it comes to Kendall and Taylor. Chapter 7 *Alicia supports Brooklyn. *Kendall gives birth. *Freddie and Cassie decide to become a couple. *Taylor comes home to see all the preparations Quinn has made. *People come to see Kendall's baby. *Savannah will name Kendall's baby. *The song Diamonds by Rihanna and Closer to Love by Matt Kearney will be played in this episode. Chapter 8 *Set a month later. *Lillie returns in this episode along with Mark and Jeff. *Lillie tries to tell Cassie something but can't. *Jeff and Nala talk about her decision to give her baby up. *Mark and Jeff meet Kendall's baby. *Nala has doubts after seeing how happy Kendall and her son are. *Skylar and Nala talk.Nala admits that she doens't know if she wants to give up her son. *Skylar frets that Nala will change her mind about everything. *Kendall has a hard time adjusting. *Taylor bonds with his son. *Nala being a month late, prepares for the birth of her baby. *Hormones rip into Lulu. *Skylar gets frantic and calls on help from Cassie who is hesistant. *Cassie sends Lillie to talk to Skylar instead. *Skylar finds out about Cassie and Freddie. Chapter 9 *Cassie and Freddie think about what the school will think when they return as a couple. *Annabeth and Skylar come to the hospital. *Brookyln goes back to work.Savannah leaves. *Nala is anxious to give birth. *Kendall is afraid to be left alone. *Taylor agrees to stay with Kendall. *Nala visits Kendall and goes into labor with the only people being there is her,Kendall,and Taylor. *Taylor gets frantic upon hearing Nala's water broke. *Taylor realizes he has to drive Nala to the hospital. *Kendall tells Alexis,Oliver,and Alicia that Lulu's about to give birth. Chapter 10 *Flash back episode. *Annabeth and Nala talk about Skylar. *Nala tells Annabeth she's sure she wants to give her the baby. *Annabeth reminds her that she's not legally adopting the baby.And that she'll bring by the baby as much as she can. *Millie and Cassie finally confront each other. *Nala admits to Annabeth that she's happy that Skylar is her brother. *Might be short. *Shows how Nala and Skylar met. *Nala has mixed emotions for Skylar. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Nala tells Alexis to do something. Alexis asks Skylar something very important. Chapter 11 *Kendall feels guilty about not being able to help Nala. *Cassie and Skylar talk. *Friends tells Skylar they think he's doing the right thing. *Students have to get ready for school to start back. *People gather for Nala's baby's arrival. *Annabeth and Skylar talk. *Taylor helps Kendall with their baby. *Nala goes into a serious fit of pain and finds out that the baby is coming earlier than planned for the day. *Skylar won't get to answer Nala's question. *Lulu gives birth. *Nala delivers the same sex of baby that Kendall did. *Nala names her baby the name she would have been named she had been a boy. *Nala allows the last name be Jackson. Chapter 12 *People meet Nala's baby. *Kendall is filled with guilt. *Nala says goodbye to her baby. Annabeth takes Milo home. *Gwen introduces her niece to Monton West High School. *Word of Cassie and Freddie being together spreads through out school. *Skylar and Taylor both skip school. *School starts back in this episode a week later. *Skylar and Nala talk.Something happens that probably shouldn't. *Friends and family try to help Nala adjust. *There will be a scene set three weeks later in this chapter. *A surprise member of Taylor's family drops in shaking the core of the house. *Song Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston will be played in this episode. *Shark In The Water by VV Brown will also played faintly at the end at the arrival of the new characters and the first day at school.